Eskimo Kisses
by Go Elephants Go
Summary: Annabeth hates Eskimo kisses, mainly since she could never perfect hers. Her quest is to doing so, here's how she succeeded.


**Drabble**

**Prompt: Eskimo Kisses**

**(Prompt by SareRide9)**

Annabeth hates Eskimo Kisses.

She has just never seen the point of them.

They weren't even invented by Eskimos! Really, it originated in New Zealand; Eskimos come from Siberia, Alaska, Canada, and Greenland. Although it was a custom of the Inuit, who are part Eskimo, to rub their noses together...Annabeth prefers not to think about that. Besides that fact, Annabeth could never really perfect hers.

The first time someone ever gave Annabeth an Eskimo kiss was when she was about to board a plane to California. Annabeth had just stepped forward, owl-themed carry-on in hand, when a man practically clobbered her as he ran to get to his flight.

They had both turned there heads at the same time, and _BAM!_, their noses slammed together. Then, they both turned to look at each other and managed to crash their noses together, _again_. Annabeth was in utter pain and the man ran away without a _single_ apology.

From the glimpse Annabeth got she saw he was wearing a tweed-suit. _Who wore tweed anymore anyways?_ Annabeth had a better fashion-sense than that, and she spent most of her time fighting monsters!

Annabeth called the man many colorful names in Ancient Greek, while clutching her throbbing nose, earning her many odd looks from multiple onlookers. Annabeth barely noticed and boarded the plane, repeatedly throwing in a good couple of _Αποτελέσματα αναζήτησης για_'s and Εισαγωγή κειμένου's on the way.

When she sat down in her seat, she came to the realization that her nose was severely bruised, if not broken. A kind-looking flight attendant handed her some ice and said, "Eskimo kisses suck, don't they?"

The flight attendant had a pointy chin and her long brown hair was in a perfect no-hairs-out-of-place ponytail. She wore a blue jacket and skirt with a button-down blouse. Her name tag said "Emily".

Annabeth nodded and — when the flight attendant wasn't looking — quickly stuffed some five-year-old ambrosia into her mouth. Now, ambrosia is supposed to taste really, _really _good. Unfortunately, when it's five-years-old and is about as hard as steel it just so happens to cement itself to your teeth like a Milky Way.

But it did the trick well enough, although Annabeth's nose didn't feel the same until she got her hands on the nectar — which she had hidden in her bag for the trip when she was at home. Annabeth was just beginning to relax when the flight attendant jumped her from behind and made an attempt to strangle her.

Ignoring the "_Stay Seated_" sign, Annabeth jumped out of her seat and elbowed the monster/flight attendant and wrestled her dagger out of her carry-on. _Of all the times for that stupid faulty zipper to get stuck, it has to be now, _she thought. When the monster, an _empusa_, recovered and got ready to attack her again, and — _Oh Gods, did that empusa really have flaming hair! _— Annabeth was ready and shoved her dagger into its face.

Needless to say, all the passengers on the plane were baffled and the headline in the "California Times" newspaper the next day was exceptionally interesting. Not to mention the picture of Annabeth, which was taken before she could get all fixed-up. Well, it definitely wasn't a picture to brag about.

* * *

Many years later, when Annabeth was seventeen, she was lounging at the beach with her boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

Of course, they were kissing — well to be honest, they were in a full-out make-out session. And, as always, Annabeth was thinking (which was a rather exceptional feat, considering that Percy is quite the kisser). In between breaks for air, Annabeth randomly recalled that Eskimo Kiss from many years ago.

Then something weird happened...Percy leaned towards and gave her one, an Eskimo Kiss that is. Annabeth was stunned. She was shocked and frozen, but most of all, she couldn't believe that it actually felt..._nice_. More than nice. She liked the cute show of affection, and even though Annabeth was never much of a girly-girl, the silly gesture of love spread happy tingles throughout her body.

Annabeth _so_ loves Eskimo Kisses.


End file.
